negimafandomcom-20200222-history
Chizuru Naba
Chizuru Naba (那波 千鶴; Naba Chizuru) is a fictional character from the manga series Negima!: Magister Negi Magi, created by Ken Akamatsu. She is student #21 of class 3-A. Additional Info: Hair: Brownish Eyes: Brown Bloodtype: A Three Sizes: Not known at this time Likes: The Slow life, Helping others, Just being with everyone Dislikes: Loneliness, long distance relationships Club Activites: Astronomy Club. Character Description: There are plenty of things to know about Chizuru. One is that she boasts the largest bust size in the class. Add the fact that she does volunteer work at the Mahora Day Care center and you've got yourself a very "motherly" person. At an early glance, Chizuru comes off to someone as a kind but quite naive big girl, and that is not entirely wrong although her behavior sometimes suggest otherwise. Chizuru doesn't play much of a part in Negima until much later in the series. She gets her chance to shine when she takes in a stray puppy who turns out to be a wolf-boy named Kotarou. When she sees him, she decides she wants to keep him and care for him. She has two roommates: Natsumi Murakami and Ayaka Yukihiro. The only reason Ayaka lets Kotarou stay is because Chizuru told her that he's Natsumi's little brother. Chizuru can be a very strange girl, being somewhat perverted at times, while in other cases a little weird. One thing to say is that she's surprisingly fearless. Like a mother bear defending her cubs, she will not back down from an opponent no matter how strong he or she is. Her mothering skills are not to be trifled with either; her giant breasts have the power to bring people to their knees, especially if you get caught between them. Those who know Chizuru can say with confidence that she can be very scary sometimes, although how scary she can actually be we have yet to find out. She has shown a great sense of family and warmth because Negi slept with her in the Mahou Sensei Negima!~Shiroki Tsubasa Ala Alba~ OAD 2. This applies to Kotarou as well because as he was rating girls to Natsumi Chizuru was rated 400 points (out of pure terror of her). She is really loved by most people. It is odd that she is a high school student considering she has such a skill in mothering. In chapter 336, it was revealed that Chizuru's family is about as rich as Ayaka's, and she's joined Ayaka in something she isn't ready to disclose yet, presumably assisting Negi; this was later confirmed in chapter 340. Gallery 1_Negima_v08.jpg Chizunee.jpg Chizuru Armor.jpg Chizuru Cosplay.jpg Chizuru Suka.jpg Chizurucard.jpg Negi suffocating because his head is stuck inbetween Chizuru's breasts.jpg 21.JPG Chizuru Naba.PNG Mahou-sensei-negima-336334.jpg Mahou-sensei-negima-336149.jpg Mahou-sensei-negima-335880.jpg Group 3.jpg Turma.jpg char_21.jpg 16.jpg Chizuru Pac.jpg Pactio Chizuru makes a pactio with Negi in Chapter 340 of the manga, with Chizuru holding up her pactio card to Kotarou. The artifact is likely the spring onion in the card named Negi Sword. all abnormal status effects. Chizuru also gets a pactio in Mahou Sensei Negima! anime and in Negima!?. The only time anybody sees her use her pactio card is in the Mahou Sensei Negima! anime where her ability is creating a group of orbs that can explode. Also in Negima?! it shows her Suka Form Chizurucard.jpg|Chizuru's pactio in Negima! anime Chizuru Suka.jpg|Chizuru's Suka Card in Negima!? Chizuru Cosplay.jpg|Chizuru's Cosplay Card in Negima!? Chizuru Armor.jpg|Chizuru's Armor Card in Negima!? Category:Characters Category:Class 3-A Category:Female Category:Stubs